Hija de la luna
by SailorMoon36
Summary: Eris volvió y planea liberar a Pitch para que vuelva la era oscura, el hombre de la luna elije una nueva guardiana y los 5 grandes no tienen más opcion que confiar en ella, pero esta tambien despierta algo nuevo en el joven guardian.
1. Chapter 1

Un travieso espíritu del invierno volaba congelando todo lo que se atravesaba en su camino, su nombre, Jack Frost, guardián de la diversión.

Cuando vio una chica, de 17 años de cuclillas en la rama de un árbol, observando a los niños, su cabello era blanco con líneas celestes oscuro, o quizás azul zafiro, orbes iguales a los suyos, piernas tonificadas y un buen cuerpo, vestía unas botas de combate hasta las rodillas estilo converse negras, un short de mezclilla negro, un top celeste cielo que solo cubría lo necesario y encima de este un chaleco también negro con la capucha hacia atrás, en la cintura llevaba un carcaj con flechas que caía hasta la cadera y en esta un arco, en la pierna derecha también traía una liga con estrellas ninjas, dagas y navajas y también unas muñequeras azules oscuros, y según él, muy linda y… ¿sexy?, sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió al Polo Norte, porque había visto la aurora boreal.

_**En el Polo Norte:**_

Jack:- Si, si, lo sé, llegué un poco tar… - no pudo terminar su disculpa adelantada, pues un boomerang lo golpeó en la cabeza – ¡Auch!

Bunnymund:- Cierra la boca nevera andante, Norte está hablando- dijo el conejo de pascua, aunque para él seguía siendo el "canguro" de pascua, de más está decir que no había siquiera notado que Norte estaba diciendo palabra.

Norte:- …Y por eso Mim elegirá otro guardián-

Todos:- ¡¿Qué?!-

En eso un cristal azul se elevó del suelo mostrando la figura de la chica que Jack había visto.

Norte:- Sailor Moon- susurró

Tooth:- ¡Al fin otra chica en el equipo!-

Jack:-¿Sailor Moon?- antes de que alguien respondiera Tooth habló-¿Puedo traerla?-

Norte:- ¡JA!, si no te lanza una flecha, por supuesto-

Tooth:- ¡SI! Volveré enseguida-

_**30 minutos después:**_

Bunnymund:- ¿Con que enseguida, eh?- dijo con sarcasmo

Tooth:- Lo siento, es muy buena para esconderse-

Xx:- Ejem, estoy aquí- dijo Sailor con los brazos cruzados en el pecho, hasta ese entonces no habían notado su presencia excepto el peli-blanco, quien ahora la podía observar bien, nariz respingada, tez algo pálida, cejas oscuras pero livianas, orejas de lobo blancas, la derecha tenía un pendiente de oro con un zafiro en la punta, también tenía una cola de lobo blanca (ya se la imaginarán, mejillas algo sonrojadas, lo que le daba un aspecto adorable, sus labios, color rojo cereza, sus ojos, con algo de delineador negro, su ombligo con un pircing con el símbolo de la luna (una luna cuarto menguante con una rosa roja en su punta), en su brazo izquierdo un tatuaje negro no muy llamativo con las iniciales SCMEAM (Sailor Crystal María Elizabeth Ashley Moon), su largo cabello recogido en una alta cola de caballo que llegaba hasta el piso con dos mechones adornando su cara, finalmente la recorrió de arriba abajo apreciando todo su cuerpo, cada recoveco.

Norte:- Lo siento Sailor-

Sailor:- Jaja, no hay de qué, pero dime Say, me gusta más, ahora, ¿Por qué demonios me interrumpieron en mi practica de tiro al blanco?- dijo severamente- aunque no me quejo, Tooth me ayudó con los blancos en movimientos- agregó con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro- lamentablemente es muy rápida, fue un milagro que no le diera- volvió a protestar en medio de un bufido.

Bunnymund:- Bueno…verás- dijo lentamente para no recibir un golpe

Say:- Apúrate bola de pelo, sabes que no controlo mi propia fuerza- dijo frunciendo el seño i chocando el puño con la palma de su mano.

Jack:- No sé porque pero me agrada esta chica- le susurró a Norte

Say:- Cierra la boca hielo parlante-

Tooth:- ¿Cómo lo escuchaste?

Say:- Simple-respondió alzando los hombros-oído de lobo, oigo todo lo que esté en un radio de trescientos metros-

Tooth:- Wow, ¡genial!, entonces ¿qué están diciendo ellos?- preguntó señalando a Jack, Norte y Bunny.

Moviendo sus orejas como un perrito atento- dicen que…mmm…enserio… ah por favor!... Yo no soy enojona soy bipolar!- gritó, los demás voltearon al oírla

Tooth:- Tranquila amig… ¡tus ojos!- cuando Sailor se miró en un espejo del lugar se dio cuenta de que el ojo izquierdo estaba celeste y el otro amarillo, ella se alarmó y rápidamente los cerró sacudió la cabeza y los volvió a abrir, se tranquilizó al ver que habían vuelto a la normalidad

Jack:- ¿Qué fue eso?

Sailor:- (nerviosa) ¿Qué fue qué? Yo no vi nada, ¿Hace más calor aquí o me parece a mí?- respondió

Norte:- Tus ojos, uno se tornó amarillo y el otro celeste-

Sailor:- Es que… Yo… argh… eso, las orejas y la cola es por parte de mi padre-

Bunnymund:- Explícate-

Sailor:- Bueno, mi…padre… era un lobo mitad siberiano mitad albino, por eso tenía un ojo amarillo por parte de su mitad siberiana y un ojo celeste por parte de la albina, por eso cuando es luna llena, me enojo mucho o simplemente porque quiero, me convierto en un lobo albino-siberiano, al igual que mi padre, con la punta de la cola gris-azulada y una marca de luna cuarto menguante del mismo color en su nuca, eso es porque el era el líder de su manada y como soy su hija, yo tengo la misma marca, es más, soy la única de mis dos hermanas de sangre que heredó algo de papá y mamá, las otras heredaron parte o de mamá o de papá, no de ambos- finalizó dejando a todos boquiabiertos-¿qué? USTEDES me pidieron que me explicara-

Tooth:- Espera ¿Por qué hablas en pasado?-

Sailor:- Por que el murió cuando mi hermana menor nació, respondió secamente, sacando una foto de dentro de su chaleco: una beba regordeta con cola y orejas de lobo, ella, una mujer de unos 30 años, su madre, embarazada de su hermanita, su padre, un lobo albino, y su hermana mayor.

Tooth:- Awww… eras tan apapachable-

Sailor:- ¿querrás decir adorable?- dijo más como afirmación que como pregunta

Tooth:- ¡sí! Y… ¿Cuándo te volviste así de mala y…fría?-

Sailor:- Entendí que si quería proteger a los que amaba, tenía que buscar una forma de defenderme a mí y a ellos sin usar mis poderes, pues no los controlaba muy bien- respondió- entonces comencé a entrenarme desde los 7 años, desde que amanecía hasta que caía el sol, sin siquiera parar a descansar o comer, si, sé que suena duro, pero te acostumbras- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, para luego cambiar su semblante a uno serio y continuar con la historia- 7 técnicas distintas de artes marciales (karate, judo, taekuondo, jiujitsu, ninjutsu, kung-fu y taichí), defensa personal, arquería, esgrima, también empecé a practicar con navajas, dagas, cuchillas, y estrellas ninjas, diferentes deportes- todos se habían sentado y escuchaban atentos- cuando cumplí 10 empecé a saquear lugares para poder mantenerme y a mi familia, la gente me empezó a conocer como "el bandido enmascarado", aunque era una chica, tiempo después, también comencé a frecuentar la historia del ninja, saqueaba una ciudad, para luego atrapar a los ladrones, claro que decía que el bandido enmascarado se escapaba, obvio- dijo con tono de superioridad, llevándose una mano al pecho, lo que los hizo reír- Exploté al máximo mi habilidad para esconderme y la flexibilidad que tengo para huir de todos y atrapar a los bandidos más buscados, cobraba la recompensa y luego me marchaba, y así sucesivamente, llevaba una doble vida, hasta que un día, me tendieron una emboscada, lograron quitarme la capucha y descubrir que tenía el cabello del mismo color que el ninja, por lo tanto era él, corrección, ella, escapé de ahí y deje de saquear y atrapar ladrones, justo cuando cumplí quince, hace 2.999 años- finalizó, con el dedo índice en su barbilla, recordándolo.

Norte:- ¡¿Así que eras una ladrona y una heroína?!... Pero… ¡¿Cómo?!... ¡¿Cuándo?!... ¡¿Cómo?!- preguntó mareado.

Sailor:- Lo acabo de decir- dijo muy obvia y con los ojos entrecerrados.

Bunnymund:- ¿Ves refrigerador andante?, aprende de ella-

Sailor:- Cierra la boca peluche- Jack se lanzó a reír a carcajadas- tú también escarcha parlante- lo cayó Say.

Jack:- Espera… ¿si eso sucedió hace 2.999 años, cuantos tienes tú?- preguntó curioso

Sailor:- 17.999, en seis meses cumplo 18.000, o sea 18, es parte de ser mitad mortal mitad inmortal, me explico, cada 1000 años yo cumplo 1- respondió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo- Ahora sí, basta de charla, y díganme para que diantres me trajeron aquí- volvió a hablar, esta vez casi gritando

Norte:- Es que ahora, Say…- hizo una pausa- ERES UN GUARDIÁN- exclamo alegre y con su tan conocido acento ruso, en eso la música empezó a sonar

Sailor:- ¡NO QUIERO MÚSICA!- gritó exasperada, lanzando una llamarada de fuego por su boca- escuchen- habló ya más calmada- No puedo, es decir, si lo hago ¿Quién cuidará a mis 14 hermanos, 18 sobrinos, 6 cuñados, 8 primos y 3 tíos? ¿Y quién va a organizar la cuarta boda de mi hermana mayor?- dijo poniéndose como en el cuadro "el grito", sacando una risa de parte de Jack

Norte:- ¿Al menos tienes donde pasar la noche?-

Sailor:- Considerando que mis hermanos me despojaron, mejor seamos realistas, me echaron a patadas de casa hace como 2 años- dijo eso y todos rieron (Jack, Conejo Y Norte) - nopi-

Norte:- ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí a pasar la noche? Puedes considerar lo de ser un guardián-

Say movía su dedo acusándolo, mientras decía - muy bien, pero no te sorprendas si escuchas un no-

- ¡Perfecto! Hay una habitación al lado de la de Jack-

- (¬¬) OH, genial, tendré que verle la cara todos los días a ese cubo de hielo-

- ¡Oye! Estoy aquí-

- Sí, lo sé- dijo con tono triunfante

Say subió las escaleras hacia las habitaciones, cuando abrió la puerta de la suya era más linda de lo que imaginaba, sus paredes eran blancas con retoques grises y azules, en frente a la puerta tenía una gran ventana con cortinas azules oscuro y celeste con marco blanco que daba a un balcón, en el esquinero de la misma con la pared derecha una gran chimenea encendida, enfrente de esta un diván rojo con tachas doradas en los bordes, en la pared enfrentada una cama matrimonial, con unas cortinas transparentes azules que le daba un aspecto de princesa, cobertor color azul cielo y sabanas color gris, como un lago escarchado, que por cierta razón le recordaban al guardián de la diversión, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al pensar en él, pero sacudió su cabeza y alejo esos pensamientos, es decir, no se podía enamorar, no ahora, no de vuelta. Cambió su ropa por una camisa holgada blanca algo transparente que le llegaba hasta un poco menos de medio muslo y dejaba ver un poco de su ropa interior negra, estaba por acostarse y alguien tocó, cuando abrió la puerta, el peliblanco estaba ahí parado, mirándola como bobo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

- ¿Hum?... ¡a sí!… y-yo-

- ¿Tu qué?- preguntó abriendo más la puerta, dando a Jack una mejor vista de su cuerpo, lo que provocó que las mejillas de él se pusieran coloradas.

- Yo solo venía a v-ver cómo e-estabas-

- Estoy en perfectas condiciones, escarcha- dijo lo último con un tono tierno y en medio de una risita.

- Entonces, jeje, adiós- y se fue a toda velocidad a su habitación

- (¬¬) que extraño, pero, tierno- cerró la puerta y se acostó en la cama tapándose hasta la cabeza (cosa que yo también hago en invierno ^_^)

_**A medianoche:**_

Todos escucharon un estruendo (y con todos me refiero a Norte y Jack)

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- preguntó alterado Norte, traía puesta un pijama rojo con adornos navideños y un gorro rojo también.

Xx:- ¿Los desperté queridos guardianes?- dijo una voz femenina con falsa inocencia

-¡Eris!- exclamó Santa

Sailor:- ¡¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS SE ATREVE A DESPERTARME?!- gritó a todo pulmón, prácticamente tirando la puerta de su habitación abajo para salir, por supuesto que esta vez con short de mezclilla.

- Lo siento tanto, mi querida Say- dijo con sarcasmo

- ¡¿QUÉ LO SIENTES?!¡¿QUÉ LO SIENTES?! ME TIRASTE DE LA CAMA MALDITA DEMONIO DEL INFRAMUNDO-

- Jack, ¡CORRE!, no querrás quedarte aquí si Sailor empieza a pelear, puede quedar destruido medio taller, ¡quizás todo!- dijo con su acento ruso

- ¿Pero po...?- no terminó de hablar y Norte lo jaló del brazo, llevándolo detrás de unos muebles para protegerse

- Ahora verás Eris, prepárate- dijo Sailor poniéndose en posición de pelea.

¿Y, que les pareció el primer capi? Traté de hacerlo más largo, pero no lo hice por dos razones

1-Mi bendita musa de la inspiración me abandonó

2-Los quería dejar en algo de suspenso

Pero según el Word son 2191 palabras.

¿Reviews? *Pone cara de cachorrito abandonado*


	2. Chapter 2: Batallas y accidentes

**Upsiii, me equivoque de categoria, wueee, no importa, con tal de que lo lean! besoooosssss**

- Ahora verás Eris, prepárate- dijo Sailor poniéndose en posición de pelea.

Y la batalla comenzó.

Volaban muebles, duendes, juguetes y hasta yetis, los pocos que quedaban en pie buscaban algún lugar para protegerse de la feroz pelea, cuando Eris lanzó un ataque oscuro, Say dio un triple mortal hacia atrás esquivando el golpe, la peliblanca azulada hizo una patada de tijera, enviando con un pie una ráfaga de viento y con el otro una de fuego detrás, combinando ambas y mandando a volar a Eris lejos de ahí, luego sonrió de lado y fue a ayudar a Norte y a Jack.

- ¿Están bien?- preguntó a ambos

- Algo golpeado, pero si- respondió el barbón

- Podríamos estar mejor- dijo Jack

- No te quejes, podrías haber quedado en peores condiciones, escarcha parlante- habló ella en un tono algo seductor, pero solo lo notó la "escarcha parlante".

Luego de ese episodio todos se fueron a dormir, claro que hasta que acomodaron un poco, eran la una y media de la mañana.

Alguien estaba tan cansado que no se fijó en que habitación entró.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Sailor abrió los ojos se encontró con un rostro pálido, y algo la sujetaba firmemente de la cintura, al fijarse mejor vio que Jack estaba durmiendo al lado suyo, su brazo era lo que la tenía atrapada.

Ella sonrió, le plantó un beso en la comisura de los labios y se separó lentamente, se levantó y se fue a bañar.

Cuando terminó se dio cuenta de que había dejado su ropa en la habitación, salió del baño con una toalla enrollada a su cuerpo, se puso colorada cuando vio a Jack despierto con la vista clavada en ella, a todo esto ni siquiera se había acordado de _su _peliblanco.

- ¿Q-qué estas m-mirando?-

- A ti- respondió inconscientemente, luego sacudió un poco su cabeza- ¡Digo!... q-que linda ha-habitación-

- Bueno, es linda, creo- dijo ella-Lo bueno es que es a prueba de ruidos-

- ¿Entonces cómo te pudiste despertar si es a prueba de ruidos?-

- Bueno, también parecía que un terremoto hubiera sacudido el taller, no fue muy difícil- dijo riendo levemente acompañada por el joven guardián.

Después de esa mini-conversación ella se fue dentro del baño a cambiarse.

Rato después salió con la misma ropa del día anterior.

- Oye, ¿no vas a ir abajo?- preguntó ella

- Solo te estaba esperando-

Say sonrió de lado

- Entonces no tendrás problemas en jugarme una carrera-

- ¿Una qué?-

- 1 2 3 ¡YA!- gritó rápidamente saliendo por la puerta a toda velocidad.

- ¡Hey!, eso es trampa- dijo él sonriendo y salió volando tratando de alcanzarla, para desgracia de él, Sailor era muy rápida, cuando la buscó con la mirada no la encontró y se preocupó.

- Oye, tortuga, aquí arriba- gritó, cuando Jack miró hacia arriba ella iba de viga en viga dando mortales, y agarrándose con los pies (tipo trapecista), cuando pasó cerca de algo de agua elevó sus manos e hizo un rampa, luego la congeló y se dejó caer por ella, patinó hasta el final y allí dio dos volteretas y un rol hacia adelante cayendo de pie, mientras Jack la miraba con la boca abierta.

- Les dije que era rápida y flexible- dijo mientras caminaba a la sala del mundo con las manos detrás de su cabeza.

Al llegar, todos estaban ahí reunidos.

- ¿Qué onda?- preguntó Sailor

- ¿Qué?-

- Ash- habló mirando el techo-Nada, olvídenlo, ¿Qué hacen todos aquí?-

- Norte nos dijo que anoche Eris apareció en el globo de la fe, y que tú…- dijo el hada de los dientes

- ¡La hice puré!, y fue genial- le respondió sin siquiera dejarla hablar.

- Creo que alguien tiene su orgullo por los cielos- mascullo conejo, en un rápido movimiento Say cerró su puño derecho, haciendo que de la muñequera de este saliera una cuchilla tres centímetros más larga que su mano cerrada, y la puso en el cuello del pooka

- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?-

- Nada-

- Eso creí, ¡Luna!- llamó Say, de entre las sombras apareció una loba negra como la noche con una media luna blanca en su frente- ¿Qué sucede Sailor?- preguntó ella

- Necesito que hagas reconocimiento de campo, Eris volvió, otra vez-

- ¿Qué es eso? Y ¿Cómo que otra vez?- preguntó Jack

- Ella es una loba sombra o loba de la luna, la única de su especie, se desvanece en las sombras, y con otra vez me refiero a que a Eris ya la habíamos derrotado, cuatro veces en los últimos doscientos años, y con habíamos me refiero a mí, luna, sun, el lobo de luz, que a diferencia de luna se mueve por medio de la luz, Dark, mi dragona negra, Light, mi otro dragón blanco, Plata, mi otra dragona plateada, Kura, mi yegua negra y Yasno*, mi caballo blanco.

- Que colección de mascotas- dijo Tooth

- Pap, pap, pap, no son mascotas, son parte de la familia-

- ¡Eso!- dijo luna

- Si, lo que sea-

- Ahora, Luna búscala Junto con Dark y Kura, Plata irá por si la encuentran, para poder neutralizarla, y, Luna, aúlla cuando la tengan así puedo rastrearlas-

-¿Qué aúlle?- preguntó bunny

-Así nos comunicamos los lobos, y las envío a ellas porque son más fuertes y mejores guerreras, a diferencia de los demás, aunque no me malentiendan, no son malos, pero no son tan buenos como Luna, Dark, Kura y Plata, y además, ellas se confunden con la noche, y sí, me anticipé a su pregunta, y no, no soy bruja, como dije, oído de lobo-

- Ahhh…- dijo confundido Norte

- Ve Luna, no tenemos mucho tiempo, creo que se cuál es su plan-

- Muy bien, Say-

- ¿Cuál dices que es su plan?- dijo Jack

- Liberar a Pitch, es obvio, no peleó con todas sus fuerzas anoche, la conozco, me he enfrentado muchas veces y es mucho más fuerte, lo único que hacía era espiarnos y analizarnos, para luego dar el golpe y hacer que la era oscura regrese- respondió seriamente

- En ese caso, debemos prepararnos- dijo Norte, todos asintieron seriamente- Y Sailor, tú puedes ayudarnos, sabes luchar muy bien y eres ágil-

- Y que lo digas- susurró Jack con una sonrisa

- Muy bien, los ayudaré, pero eso no significa que vaya a ser un guardián, oh, y Bunny, no prometo nada- terminó con una sonrisa algo perversa

Bunny:- ¡Por favor no más bromas, contigo y ese cubo de hielo he tenido bastante por el resto de mi vida!-

-Técnicamente, eres inmortal, así que nunca son suficientes-

-¿También le has hecho muchas bromas al canguro?-

-Pff… el me ya me odiaba cuando tú usabas pañales- le respondió con un tono de superioridad

- No me lo recuerdes- le dijo conejo algo molesto

- Basta de charla, hay que empezar a entrenar- dijo el líder de los guardianes

Cuando todos salieron de la habitación, Sailor miró a la hermosa luna llena que se presentaba en el cielo, brillando como nunca, dándoles apoyo, ahí, tan quieta, pegada al firmamento- Hay, madre, en que embrollo me has metido- dijo en medio de un suspiro

Holiwisss

¿Cómo andan lectores queridos?

Yasno: Significa Claro en ruso

¿Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3 Entrenamiento y Bodas

**Holaaa! Les digo, para muchos que no entendieron, Sailor Moon, es la hija de la luna, en este caso a la luna la hice una mujer, a lo largo de la historia se irá entendiendo, es algo rebuscada, pero tienen que saber entenderla, sino me preguntan por medio de Reviews.**

**Es todo, los dejo con la historia! Beshos y abrachos**

Cuando todos salieron de la habitación, Sailor miró a la hermosa luna llena que se presentaba en el cielo, brillando como nunca, dándoles apoyo, ahí, tan quieta, pegada al firmamento- Hay, madre, en que embrollo me has metido- dijo en medio de un suspiro

- ¿Vienes Say?- le preguntó Jack tomándola por sorpresa.

- Si, estaba pensando-

- ¿En qué?-

- En que si Eris libera a Pitch, será mucho más poderosa.

- Tranquila, ya hemos vencido a Pitch antes y tú has vencido a Eris, cuatro veces- sonriendo- se que podremos hacerlo- le dijo con una sonrisa que derretiría hasta al más sólido iceberg.

- ¡Tienes razón!, vamos hay que entrenar- dijo con muchos ánimos mientras habría una ventana y pasaba una pierna por ella.

- ¿No es más fácil usar la puerta?- dijo el joven guardián recargado sobre su cayado, mientras sonreía de lado.

- Yo nunca hago las cosas fáciles, las hago divertidas- le respondió guiñándole un ojo y con una sonrisa seductora.

Luego de un rato entró por otra ventana que daba a una gran, gran, gran, sala de entrenamiento.

- Wow, necesito una de estas-

- Bueno- dijo Norte- Sailor, tú mandas, que hacemos-

- Primero que nada, calentamiento, dos vueltas a las sala, una trotando y la otra corriendo, o una corriendo y otra trotando, como quieran, así evitan lesionarse posteriormente, por lo menos más de lo necesario-

- Prefiero volar- bufó el peliblanco

- O corres tú o te hago correr yo de una patada-

- ¿Cuándo empezamos? Hoy tengo muchas ganas de correr-

- Así está mejor-

- ¿Y qué hay de mí?- preguntó Tooth

- Tú, tendrás que pasar por esos aros en llamas y esquivar esas bolsas de arena que cuelgan como péndulos- dijo moviendo y haciendo gestos con sus manos.

Comenzaron a calentar, luego del calentamiento todos quedaron agotados, menos Sailor, quien trotaba en su lugar, mientras los miraba y reía dijo- No puedo creer que hayan quedado agotados después de eso-

- ¿Tú no?- preguntó Jack mientras se apoyaba en sus rodillas y recuperaba el aliento.

- Yo corro 2 km. Todos los días, uno corriendo y otro trotando- dijo sin ni siquiera un deje de cansancio- Continuemos, esta vez con entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, y recuerden, no usen la fuerza, sino, la inteligencia y la velocidad, por ejemplo, Bunny, dame tu mejor golpe-

- Con mucho gusto- el pooka le tiró un derechazo a la mandíbula, pero Say lo esquivó, luego lo agarró de un brazo, ella se recostó en el piso y de una patada con los dos pies en el estomago lo mandó a volar, luego dio una voltereta hacia atrás y se paró- ven, la inteligencia vence a la fuerza bruta-

- Yo la apoyo a ella- dijo conejo detrás de la chica, estaba de cabeza mientras levantaba una mano y Sailor lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo soltando una risita.

Luego de eso siguieron sesiones de entrenamiento, una más pesada y difícil que la otra, después de aproximadament horas, Say dijo- Muy bien, es suficiente por hoy, seguiremos con el entrenamiento mañana.

Say los había invitado a la boda de su hermana, cuando se disponían a salir Norte preguntó- ¿Y Sailor?-

- Déjala, ha de estar arreglándose, las chicas se toman su tiempo para prepararse- contestó alguien

- ¿Me estás llamando lenta?- se oyó una voz detrás de ellos, cuando voltearon vieron a la adolecente con un vestido englobado, color azul oscuro straples que marcaba a la perfección sus curvas, de la cadera hacia abajo tenía tres capas de tul azul oscuro y arriba de estas una color manteca, debajo de todo esto se alcanzaba a divisar una pollera hasta medio muslo ajustada color azul oscuro, en su pecho un circulo con el símbolo de la luna, su cabello estaba delicadamente peinado en una trenza de sirena de lado dejando unos cuantos mechones sueltos y a la altura de sus orejas una medialuna que cruzaba toda su cabeza sujetando un tul color manteca hasta los tobillos, finalmente en sus pies tenía unos tacones negros de unos 18 o 20 centímetros- no me hago más joven esperando aquí-

- Oye, creo que te vas a lucir más que la novia- contestó Tooth, quien traía un vestido verde lima que se anudaba con un lindo moño detrás del cuello, y dejaba descubierta su espalda para que pudiera mover libremente las alas, en la falda del vestido tenía un degrade de amarillo, verde claro y rosa tenue y en la cintura un grueso cinturón verde oscuro.

- Mira quién habla- le respondió burlona- Vámonos, llegaremos tarde, la dama de honor no puede llegar tarde-

- Todos al trineo- exclamó norte.

- ¡No! Al trineo no, tardé horas en trenzarme el cabello, no me quiero despeinar, yo voy a ir en Dark, también vuela, pero la brisa esa no me deja el cabello todo enredado-

- Como quieras-, Sailor dio un silbido y por el tragaluz entró una dragona tan negra como la noche misma- Ella es Dark- ella subió con cuidado a su dragona, se acomodó con las piernas de un mismo lado y se sujetó del cuello de Dark- Vámonos dulzura- le susurró en el oído- ¡Nos vemos en la fiesta!- con eso la dragona remontó vuelo.

Ya en los aires, Sailor cerró sus ojos y disfrutó del frío aire que chocaba con su rostro, minutos después, vio el trineo acercarse- ¡Quién lo diría!, pudieron alcanzarme-

- ¿Nos estás llamando lentos?- Norte utilizó la misma frase que ella hace un momento

- Solo decía, miren, allí está el salón- dijo señalando un punto luminoso a la distancia.

Cuando aterrizaron, pudieron observarlo mejor, un gran cartel de tela blanco con letras celestes que decían "_Bienvenidos" _se lucía arriba de la puerta, a sus lados tenía globos blancos y azules.

- Guau- dijo Tooth en un susurro

- Gracias, yo misma lo decoré- exclamó Sailor- El tema de la fiesta: Blanco y celeste.

- Combina con tu cabello- dijo un joven de 19 años más o menos, moreno, ojos marrones rojizos y cabello castaño claro, iba vestido de traje negro.

- Hola Mark- comentó desganada y restándole importancia.

- Veo que no tienes interés en mí-

- Dos cosas: 1) Nada de interés 2) ¿Quién demonios te invito?, voy a ahorcarlo al muy descarado- dijo más que enfadada.

- Entonces tendrás que ahorcar a la novia-

- Demonios- refunfuñó- Una cosa más, si te quedas a la fiesta, no te me acerques, no quiero verte en 30 mts. A la redonda- dijo

- No me vas a decir que no me extrañas, ¿O sí?-

- De hecho- dijo poniendo el dedo índice en su labio inferior pensando- Si, no te extraño, te detesto, te odio, no te quiero, y seguiría así por un buen rato, pero la boda está por empezar, bye bye- se despidió arrastrando a todos los guardianes detrás de ella y dejando solo a Mark- Serás mía quieras o no Sailor Moon, y si para eso tengo que deshacerme de los guardianes, lo haré, te haré mía princesa- dijo con una sonrisa un tanto psicótica y demoniaca mientras miraba como Say abrazaba por los hombros a Jack y a Bunny y reía con ellos mientras entraban al salón

Dentro había una alfombra celeste verdoso que llevaba a un hermoso altar decorado con rosas blancas, azaleas y no me olvides, por los cuatro pilares trepaban unas enredaderas que se unían en la capillita del mismo, esto le daban un aspecto mágico, al lado de la alfombra había 15 hileras de sillas tapadas con telas blancas y con una cinta azul que atrás terminaba en un moño gigante- ¿Y?, ¿Qué les parece mi trabajo?-

- Está muy lindo Say- la alagó Tooth

- Eres una gran decoradora Sailor- dijo Jack pasando a su lado

- Gracias- dijo mirando el suelo- Tomen asiento, los invitados no tardan en lle…- justo en ese momento entró una patota* de invitados tomando asiento rápidamente - gar- terminó Sailor dejando caer sus brazos a los costados, entre ellos el espíritu del Halloween, Scarlett Kill, también mejor amiga de Say, del día de los inocentes, Billy , hermano de Diana, el duende de los tréboles, Luky Day, muerte, vida, Cronos, el sol en persona, un gran allegado a la madre de la novia, Cupido, madre naturaleza, y, para desgracia de Bunny, la marmota.

- ¡Sailor! ¡Sailor!- gritó una voz detrás de ella

- ¡Hola Twilight! ¿Cómo has estado?-

- Bien, ¿y tú?- dijo la joven, era morena con ojos chocolate, muy hermosa, su cabello era ondulado, color pelirrojo y rubio en las puntas, lo llevaba suelto y le llegaba hasta medio muslo, asimilaba el fuego, aparenta unos 20 o 22 años, llevaba un vestido parecido al de Sailor, nada más que este era de tirantes y terminaba un poco más arriba de sus tobillos, lo combinaba con unos tacones rojos con una gema de fuego amarilla en la punta (son como una gota de agua)

- Cuando inicio el día muy bien, pero ni bien llegué aquí, se pudrió todo-

- ¿Qué sucedió?-

- Una palabra, 4 letras: Mark-

- Ya me parecía, oye, ¿Tú no eres una de las damas de honor?- preguntó curiosa.

- Si, ¿Por?-

- Porque la novia está por entrar-

- ¡¿Qué?! Demonios, nos vemos luego, en la primera fila están unos amigos, ve y siéntate con ellos- dijo ella, luego se sacó los tacones y mientras los sostenía con una mano, con la otra levantó su vestido y fue corriendo al altar, cuando llegó se calzó los zapatos y se acomodó en su lugar para recibir a la novia (ahora pueden escuchar la música nupcial o la primera parte de alguna canción como Cuando pienso en ti de marcos french), ella entró por la gran puerta con un hermoso vestido verde agua sencillo largo de atrás y corto de adelante, con una soga rosa que iba desde el hombro derecho, se dividía en cinco en el pecho y terminaba en la cadera, unos tacones azules y verde agua, en su frente llevaba una tiara rosa y azul, también un ramo de lirios y rosas azules que parecían de cristal, envueltas en una fina tela transparente con pequeñas gotas de agua, su cabello platinado brillaba como nunca, sus labios rojos y ojos de un raro color verde agua clarísimo, casi blanco, con distintos tonos de verde la hacían lucir muy hermosa, el que sería su esposo se quedó embelesado mirándola y Sailor puso una mano en sus boca mientras se reía levemente ante tal escena, cuando la mujer se paró en el altar el cura empezó con el aburrido discurso.

SAILOR'S POV

Cuando Diana** entró por la puerta, Edgar*** la quedó mirando como si fuera el ángel más hermoso y no existiera el mundo, creo que si fuera por él, el universo podía hacer ¡CABOOM! En ese instante, mientras Di**** estuviera con él, no pude evitar soltar una risilla apenas audible por causa de lo alocada que puede llegar a ser mi cabeza a veces, pero creo que nadie pensó igual, pues todos soltaron un suspiro romántico, los mire con cara de _¿En serio?_ (por si se preguntan, es así ¬¬, pero para el otro lado), en unos de esos vistazos pude observar que Twi***** y Bunny se observaban demasiado como para un par de personas que se acaban de conocer, tengo que investigar más, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el grito eufórico de las personas, a todo esto, ni siquiera había oído el acepto por parte de los novios, aplaudí ante eso, y me escabullí para poder espiar a ese par.

TWILIGHT'S POV

- ¡¿Qué?! Demonios, nos vemos luego, en la primera fila están unos amigos, ve y siéntate con ellos- dijo Say mientras salía corriendo hacia el altar, reí y negué con la cabeza por eso, ella nunca cambiaria.

Me dirigí donde mi prima me indicó, tomé asiento al lado de la alfombra y no pude evitar notar a un gran conejo que me miraba y me sonreía, bajé la mirada para que no vea mi abundante sonrojo, no me explico por qué, pero ni yo podía controlarlo.

- H-hola-

- Hola- dijo él.

- Me llamo Twilight Sun, soy la prima de Say, y la hija del sol- le dije ya más confiada

- Bunnymund, un placer- _¡Maldición! Otra vez el sonrojo, ¡Que te sucede Twilight!, de todos los hombres que te han dicho piropos, ¡Justo tenía que ser el conejo de pascua!_, pensé

_- eres patética-_

_- Cállate, ¡Salte de mi cabeza!- _ y así empezó una guerra entre mi subconsciente y yo.

_- Ya, admítelo, te gusta-_

_- ¡No es cierto! ¡Cállate ya!-_

- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Bunny.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué?, a sí, estoy bien, solo estaba… pensando- dije algo nerviosa, abofeteándome mentalmente por eso.

FIN POV

Sailor se concentró y convirtió en una loba alvina, trepó por uno de los conductos de aire y ya en las vigas del techo comenzó a caminar sigilosamente, paró cuando estuvo justo arriba de la cabeza de Twilight, reclinó sus patas delanteras mientras la observaba fijamente, como un lobo que observa a su presa antes de atacar, pero dudo que el destino quisiera que ella los separara, pues resbaló y calló, si no fuera porque se agarró con sus fuertes dientes (todavía seguía en su forma de loba) de una soga hubiera caído justo en la cabeza de su prima, arruinando todo, rápidamente volvió a su forma humana y subió por la soga, haciendo alpinismo como una experta, luego apoyó sus manos en la viga y subió por completo llevándose una mano al corazón y dando un gran suspiro de alivio, gateó hasta el final y bajó despacio por los conductos, terminando, para su suerte, en el baño de damas (lo increíble es que lo hizo todo con el vestido XD), salió tratando de no llamar mucho la atención y fue a sentarse en una mesa, en lo que ella tardó ahí arriba, cambiaron todo por grandes mesas redondas y una larga rectangular con toda clase de manjares, esta tenía un mantel blanco bordado por hilo dorado, las demás tenían uno agua-marino bordado con hilos azules oscuros y con una vela azul en el medio, dándole un _"no sé qué" _romántico.

- ¿Qué onda Say?- preguntó una voz detrás suyo, ella volteó y vio a Scar******, mirándola con una sonrisa de lado y una mirada maliciosa, vestía un largo vestido naranja con detalles en negro (como el de Aurora) y unas ballerinas negras con una flor naranja en la punta que se amarraban debajo de la rodilla, su piel era muy pálida, un color hueso, sus labios estaban pintados de negro, estos quedaban muy lindos combinados con sus blanquísimos dientes y sus ojos tenían degrade de distintos tipos de naranja, su cabello era negro como la noche y tenía los ojos de un raro color blanco como la nieve

- Bien Scar, ¿Y tú?-

- Muy excelente- dijo con ilusión en sus ojos

- ¿Qué sucedió?, sabes que a mí no me puedes ocultar nada de nada-

- Es algo largo y…-

- Que pasó- dijo Sailor secamente.

- Muerte me propuso matrimonio- al oír esto ambas se agarraron de las manos y comenzaron a saltar y girar gritando "Ahhh".

- Cuéntame todo con sumo detalle- dijo ella cuando pararon guiándola a una mesa donde estaban los demás sentados.

- ¿Por qué los gritos?- preguntó Tooth.

- Muerte me…-

- ¡Muerte le propuso matrimonio!- Sailor no se contuvo y gritó levantando los brazos pero luego los bajó y sus parpados cayeron pesados sobre sus ojos- quien diría que la muerte podía tener corazón, es tan raro y… huele a ático de abuela- dijo con tono pesado, ante eso todos en la mesa rieron.

- ¡Oye! No hables así de mi prometido- dijo Scar en un tono bromista- Pero… ¿Me podrías organizar mi boda? Porfissss- habló con cara de perrito abandonado.

- ¿Quieres todo en tu boda de naranja y negro? ¿O el clásico blanco y negro?- preguntó ella con una sonrisa ladina y enumerando con los dedos.

- ¡Eres la mejor amiga del mundo!, te adoro, te adoro, te adoro- decía mientras la abrazaba y daba besos en la mejilla, Sailor solo se limitó a sonreír y cerrar un ojo- Oh, y quiero todo de…-

- No me digas, blanco, naranja y negro, ¿Verdad?-

- ¿Sabes?, a veces creo que puedes leer la mente- comentó algo aburrida, pero luego se miraron unos instantes a los ojos con Say y estallaron a carcajadas.

- Creo, jajaja, q-que, jajaja, esa va a s-ser la mejor boda d-del m-mundo, jajajaja- dijeron Sailor y Scar al mismo tiempo, para volver a reír más, tanto que no paraban de soltar lágrimas y les empezó a doler el estómago- Bueno ya, b-basta- dijo la peliblanca azulada y terminaron de reír, aun soltando alguna que otra carcajada ahogada y uno o dos suspiros.

- ¿Y porque te quieres casar tan pronto Scar?- preguntó Say con una sonrisa

- Ah, es que yo… dijo nerviosa.

- ¿Tú que?- preguntó más seria

- Estoy embarazada- susurró

- ¿Qué?-

Scarlett suspiró relajándose y tomando valor- Estoy embarazada-

- Y hasta que lo haces público-

- ¿Lo sabías?-

- Te escuché a la primera, solo quería que lo dijeras en voz alta, ahora, ¿Cómo le van a poner? ¿Quién va a ser la madrina? ¿Y el padrino? ¿De cuánto estas? ¿Son muchas preguntas?- le preguntó atropelladamente

- Aún no lo decidimos, tú, Cronos, tres meses y no, no son muchas preguntas- respondió en orden-

Todos empezaron a comer y llegó el momento de que los novios cortaran el pastel ante los flashes de las cámaras, y del teléfono celular de Sailor, luego los novios se ubicaron para bailar el vals, de a poco se fueron sumando más parejas como Scarlett y muerte, Say solo los miraba recargada en un pilar algo apartado mientras tarareaba la canción y movía la cabeza, alguien tomó su mano suavemente, cuando volteo para ver quién era, vio a Jack tomando su mano con firmeza pero a la vez con suavidad.

- ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?- preguntó algo nervioso.

- Por supuesto, cubo de hielo- dijo mientras pellizcaba suavemente sus mejillas y sonreía con ternura, Jack la condujo hacia la pista de baile, se posicionaron, Say con una mano en su hombro y Jack con una mano en su cintura.

Empezaron a bailar al ritmo de la música, mientras él la hacía girar y ella guiaba suavemente el baile hasta que se adaptó al ritmo del vals.

Bailaron 4 bailes seguidos, luego fueron directo a la mesa para descansar.

- Bailas bastante bien- dijo Say.

- No mientas, sabes que yo sé que bailo excelente- respondió con una sonrisa ladina

- Tienes razón-

- ¿En serio?-

- NO- habló estampándole un pedazo de pastel con crema en la cara, dejándolo, literalmente, blanco- Jajajaja, no te quejes, estas delicioso- dijo pasando un dedo por la crema y llevándoselo a la boca

- Con que así quieres jugar, ¿eh?- dijo el lanzándole un pedazo de torta con crema pastelera- ¿Ahora quien está deliciosa?- le respondió victorioso, y así empezó una guerra de comida entre Jack y Sailor.

- Ya basta, mira como quedamos- dijo Say, ambos terminaron cubiertos de crema de pies a cabeza- Mejor me voy a lavar- ella se fue al baño, se quitó todas las capas de tul y el top, quedando solo con su falda y con un sostén color rosa pastel con caritas de Kittie- Aghhh, que asco- tomó una toalla apenas húmeda y comenzó a limpiarse, primero los brazos y luego el pecho, cuello, rostro y cabello, al final terminó quitándose el sostén también, para poder asearse bien, luego se volvió a colocar todo y salió del baño limpia, a diferencia de Jack que seguía igual de sucio.

- Oye, ¿No piensas asearte?-

- No-

- ¿Por?-

- Para poder hacer esto- y la abraza ensuciándola toda otra vez.

- ¡Jack!-

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer?-

- Te voy a revivir-

- ¿Enserio?- preguntó ilusionado

- Si, ¡PARA VOLVERTE A MATAR, VEN AQUÍ, VOY A HACERTE PAPILLA IDIOTA!- gritó mientras pateaba al aire para sacarse los tacones y comenzó a perseguirlo por todo el salón, mientras los demás los miraban entre extrañados y divertidos, ella empezó a tirar puñetazos, enviando fuertes remolinos de aire a diestra y siniestra, dando a todo menos a Jack, (que conste que es difícil apuntar cuando se está corriendo), hasta que al fin le dio en una pierna haciéndolo rodar varios metros, mientras tanto todas las personas y espíritus estallaron en carcajadas por la escena, Say se acercó furiosa, lo levantó por la camisa a centímetros del piso- Más te vale no volver a hacerlo, no controlo mi propia fuerza, así que, o arreglas esto- señaló la mesa toda sucia y el piso también- o te convertiré en espagueti, ¿entendiste?-

- S-si- le dijo el asintiendo muy asustado, la chica lo soltó y lo dejó tirado en el piso, mientras regresaba al baño y azotaba la puerta con fuerza, y mucha en realidad, se apoyó en el lavabo mirándose al espejo y luego suspiró bajando la cabeza.

- Hay dios, mamá sé que me escuchas, lo siento ¿sí?, lo siento, me equivoqué, no me tendría que haber escapado- su voz se cortaba y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir- ahora estoy entre la espada y la pared, nunca creí decirlo, pero, necesito tu ayuda, te necesito a ti- no aguantó más y rompió en llanto, pero antes de que pudiera seguir, alguien la atrapó y le puso un paño en la boca, ella se desmayó y antes de alguien pudiera hacer nada, el extraño se escapó.

Pero este no se dio cuenta de que a Sailor se le salió el arete que tenía en su oreja de lobo.

*: Gran grupo de personas

**: Nombre de la hermana de Sailor

***: Novio de Diana

****: Apodo cariñoso que Sailor le da a su hermana Diana

*****: Twilight abreviado

******: Apodo que Sailor le da a Scarlett.

Una cosa más, Sailor Y Scarlett se conocieron hace mucho tiempo, cuando Scar aún era humana y Say tenía unos 6 o 10 años, ambas empezaron a llamarse por sus nombres abreviados y surgieron esos apodos, aunque la mayoría se lo deben a mi loca imaginación


	4. 4 Con cada rescate viene una risa

**Holiss, *se asoma por una puerta, recibiendo tomatazos de parte de todos*.**

**Lo sé, lo sé, tarde un millón de días en actualizar, lo lamento mucho *esquiva un hacha dirigida a su cabeza*.**

**Pero antes de que me maten, me largo de aquí *sale corriendo dejando humo en su lugar, luego vuelve lentamente sobre sus pasos*.**

**Perdón, los dejo con el capi, ¡Y salgo corriendo antes de que me maten! *sale como loca hacia el horizonte con una banda de personas con antorchas, horquillas y demás detrás suyo gritando ¡atrápenla!***

- Hay dios, mamá sé que me escuchas, lo siento ¿sí?, lo siento, me equivoqué, no me tendría que haber escapado- su voz se cortaba y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir- ahora estoy entre la espada y la pared, nunca creí decirlo, pero, necesito tu ayuda, te necesito a ti- no aguantó más y rompió en llanto, pero antes de que pudiera seguir, alguien la atrapó y le puso un paño en la boca, ella se desmayó y antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada, el extraño se escapó.

Pero este no se dio cuenta de que a Sailor se le salió el arete que tenía en su oreja de lobo.

5 minutos después:

- Oye Say ¿Te falta mu…- Scar se frenó ahí al ver que Sailor no estaba, pero si su pendiente, ella lo tomó y salió corriendo como loca- ¡SAILOR DESAPARECIÓ! ¡SAILOR DESAPARECIÓ!- gritaba mientras agitaba sus manos en el aire.

- ¿Y cómo sabes que no te está jugando una broma?- preguntó Di.

- Por esto- dijo mostrando el pendiente

- Su pendiente, ella nunca se lo saca, pero quien lo hizo-

- También halle esto- dijo enseñándole el paño con el líquido aún fresco

- La secuestraron-

- Pero como, ella oye todo, nada se le escapa-

- En el piso habían gotas de agua- dijo Scar

- Estaba llorando- habló Diana preocupada

- Quizás luna pueda ayudar-

- Tienes razón, ¡Luna!-

- ¿Que sucede?-

- Alguien secuestró a Sailor luna-

- ¡¿QUÉ?! Cuando le ponga las garras encima a ese no van a quedar ni sus cenizas-

- Tranquila, necesitamos tu ayuda, tal vez puedas rastrearla-

- Muy bien, ¿Tienen algo de ella?-

- Si- Scar dio un paso al frente- Su arete, estaba tirado en el piso del baño-

Luego luna entró al baño con Di y con Scar, olfateó todo, desde el lavabo hasta el techo y el tragaluz.

- Nada, no hay rastros, quien sea quien se la llevó, la conocía muy bien y sabía que yo los podría encontrar, la pregunta es por qué y quien lo hizo-

- Muchos la conocen bien, pero no tanto como para saber sus secretos, en especial de ti luna, solo yo, el resto de sus hermanos, tú Scar, Twi y sus ex-novios-

- ¿Ex-novios?-

- Si, Toni Autumn*, Greg Fire, y Mark Summer, su último ex novio-

- Oye, Sailor estuvo hablando con ese tal Mark Summer afuera- dijo Jack

- Que extraño-

- ¿A qué te refieres?-

- Sailor lo odia desde que la engañó con otra chica…- comenzó Diana

_Flash back _

_- Vendré en la noche cielo- dijo Sailor_

_- Muy bien mi amor- se despidieron con un beso y la peliblanca azulada se marchó._

_Ella se fue a ayudarle a Scarlet con las calabazas, Halloween estaba cerca y tenía que apurarse._

_Como le sobró algo de tiempo, fue antes a la casa de Mark, le llamó la atención que la luz de su cuarto estaba prendida, entró sigilosamente, cuando entreabrió la puerta lo encontró besándose con otra chica, para ser precisa, Rachel Green, una híbrida hada y ninfa muy bonita, y también una muy buena amiga de Sailor._

_- Ejem, ejem, ¿interrumpo algo chicos?-_

_- ¡Sailor!, no, no mi cielo, es que yo…-_

_- ¡No me vuelvas a llamar cielo jamás en la vida!, te odio- Rachel se hizo aire, literalmente, y se fue por la ventana del cuarto._

_- Vamos amor- dijo él con un brazo en su hombro._

_- NO ME TOQUES- le gritó mientras que de un zarpazo le hizo tres cortes en una de las mejillas._

_- ¡Que te sucede mujer!- exclamó él con una mano en los cortes._

_- ¡Que te sucede a ti!- y así empezó todo, le hizo dos cortes más en la otra mejilla, uno en el puente de la nariz, cuatro en el cuello y unos cuantos más en brazos y piernas, antes de irse, tomó su arco y una flecha y disparó contra él, quebrando su pierna derecha_

_- Y la sacaste barata- le dijo antes de transformarse en loba e irse de allí._

_Fin flash back_

- … Y desde entonces no se han hablado-

- Si eso es sacarla barata, no me imagino lo que hace cuando se enoja en serio- dijo Tooth

- Sabiendo eso, ¿Por qué lo invitaste?- le preguntó Jack.

- Yo jamás lo invitaría, no haría nada que hiriera a Say, ella es alguien muy preciada para mí, no me perdonaría que algo le pasara sabiendo que pude haberlo evitado, seguramente quiere las dos cosas que Sailor jamás le entregaría a alguien que no conociera y quisiera demasiado, una de ellas es ese arete, es una de las 3 llaves que libera a los siete males más poderosos del universo- dijo cerrando la mano y presionando el arete, al abrirla apareció una llave de oro con un zafiro en la punta- la otra es de plata con una esmeralda y la otra de bronce con un rubí, pero esta es la más poderosa, sin ella las otras dos no son nada, y la otra cosa es su…- frenó ahí avergonzada por lo que casi acababa de decir.

- ¿Su qué?- indagó Tooth, Di le hizo una seña con el dedo índice para que llera con ella y le susurró al oído lo más bajo que pudo- _Su virginidad- _Tooth se tiñó de mil tonos de rojo cuando oyó eso.

- ¿Su qué?- cuestionó Jack.

- Cosas de mujeres muñeco de nieve- dijo Di- Como sea, si él se la llevó, ¿En dónde estarán?-

_**Mientras tanto con Sailor:**_

Ella despertó en una habitación un tanto lúgubre y que influía miedo, sus manos y pies estaban atados con cadenas a las esquinas de una cama, ella solo traía su falda corta y su sostén, lo demás no estaba por ninguna parte- Ni siquiera intentes quitártelas, son de platino- dijo una voz desde uno de los rincones oscuros del lugar.

- ¡Mark!, ¡suéltame maldito bastardo!-

- ¿O qué?, dime que harás, estás sola, tu loba jamás te encontraría acá, estamos en el pico más alto del Himalaya, con una gran tormenta de nieve rodeándola, jaja, no tienes escapatoria, princesa- dicho esto se acostó sobre ella y comenzó a besarla mientras le quitaba el sostén masajeando sus pechos y deleitándose con los gemidos de la joven princesa.

_**Con los demás:**_

- ¿Dónde la pudieron haber llevado?- preguntó Scar por vigésima-quinta vez.

- ¡YA CALLATE Y AYUDA SCARLETT!- le gritaron luna y Di al mismo tiempo hartas de las preguntas del Halloween.

- ¡Hey chicas miren esto!- gritó Scar mientras alzaba un pequeño pedazo de papel con líneas y un punto rojo en uno de los rincones.

- Aquí hay otro- gritó Jack en otro lado alzando la mano con el papel.

- ¡Otro más!- dijo luna con uno en la boca.

- ¡Y otro!- habló Di, al juntar los cuatro se formó un pequeño mapa, el punto rojo señalaba una cabaña en un pico del Himalaya.

- Bingo, si ahí es donde está Mark…-

- … ahí estará Sailor, ¡vamos a buscarla!- exclamó Jack saliendo disparado por la ventana hacia el pico más alto- tranquila Sailor, yo te rescatare- se dijo así mismo mientras volaba lo más rápido que podía.

_**En la cabaña: **_

Mark la besaba por todos lados, mientras bajaba el cierre de su pollera y tiraba del elástico de sus bragas, jugando con ellas, cuando estaba a punto de quitárselas, una gran ráfaga de aire frío lo azotó contra la pared dejándolo inconsciente- ¡Suéltala!- gritó Jack entrando por el balcón de la pobre habitación, cuando se aseguró de que no había peligro, fue con Say congelando las cadenas y liberándola.

Cuando quedó libre se lanzó a los brazos del albino mientras lloraba descontroladamente en su hombro, el solo la abrazó, luego se separaron mirándose a los ojos mientras él acariciaba su mejilla.

Cogió una manta y se la colocó suavemente envolviéndola, ella tomó su vestido mientras él la tomo al estilo nupcial saliendo de allí lo más rápido que pudo- Gracias Jack, no quiero ni imaginar lo que hubiera pasado si tú no llegabas, no encuentro como pagarte por esto-

-No tienes que hacerlo, con verte feliz me basta- le dijo el regalando una sonrisa la cual la chica correspondió, luego hundió la cara en su pecho disfrutando de lo que quedaba del viaje.

Pero no llegaron donde ella creía.

Se detuvieron en una pequeña cabaña de madera en un bosque nevado

- ¿Por qué nos detenemos aquí Jack?-

- Porque si te llevo con tus hermanos te van a bombardear con preguntas y vas a salir con cinco guardaespaldas más o menos-

- Touché-

Cuando Sailor entró vio que era muy diferente a la otra, esta era cálida y acogedora, tenía dos pisos, en el de abajo estaba el living, la cocina y una sala, en el de arriba había dos habitaciones con sus respectivos baños, cabe destacar que bastante lujosos para una cabaña de madera en medio de un tupido bosque de pinos.

- ¿De dónde sacaste esto?-

- Bueno, lo único que hice fue mantenerla en buen estado, las personas que vivían aquí se mudaron a la ciudad- Say soltó una risilla ante esto.

Se fue a una de las habitaciones, tomó una ducha y se cambió, quería al menos tratar de limpiar su vergüenza, por suerte para ella en un armario había un poco de ropa, se puso una blusa azul oscuro al cuerpo de un solo tirante, un pantalón de mezclilla negro rasgado en las rodillas, unas converse blancas y se recogió el cabello en una coleta.

También se puso una capa color caqui con capucha que llegaba a sus tobillos y una máscara de metal que solo dejaba ver sus ojos.

- ¿Para que la capa?- preguntó extrañado el peliblanco.

- Con lo que sucedió más que no soy muy bienvenida por estos lados, necesito ocultarme de los demás-

- ¿Vas a irte?-

- No, solo saldré a dar una vuelta-

- En ese caso te acompaño, no quiero que nada te suceda-

- Gracias, pero se cuidarme sola-

- Si supieras cuidarte sola, Mark no te hubiera capturado-

- Lo repito, touché-

- Será mejor que te quedes aquí, aunque sea por un tiempo-

Say suspiró- Muy bien, pero tengo que ir al Polo por mi ropa-

-¿Segura?- preguntó con una mano en su hombro, ella asintió levemente.

La chica se lanzó a sus brazos, cuando se separaron le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Volveré pronto, no te preocupes-

Ella salió por una ventana y se fue saltando de rama en rama, con mortales, columpiándose, etc. Se acuclilló en una de las ramas del último árbol del bosque, donde la empezaba el polo norte observando detenidamente el lugar nevado, sacó un bastón algo largo, luego se lanzó al piso y en el último instante, el bastón desplegó un par de alas azules delanteras, grandes, y un par de alas traseras más pequeñas, se afirmó a unas manijas en la parte inferior de las alas delanteras y remontó vuelo hacia el taller de Norte.

Cuando estuvo a unos metros del taller, convirtió el planeador en un bastón, le dio unos giros en el aire y aterrizó, bajó con cuidado hasta sus habitación tomó un bolso con su ropa y salió al techo, tomó su bastón y se lanzó al suelo, lo transformó en el último segundo y agarrada con una sola mano del centro del planeador se fue hasta la cabaña.

Aterrizó a unos metros de la cabaña, caminó hacia ella para no llamar mucho la atención.

- ¡Regresé!- gritó Say

- ¿Estás bien verdad?-

- Jaja, ni que fuera un bebé, tranquilízate, estoy bien, ¿sí?-

Sailor se quitó la máscara y la capa tirándolos a un sillón que había por ahí.

- ¿Y eso?- preguntó señalando la ropa de la chica

- ¡Oh!, por poco y lo olvido, estaba en uno de los armarios, mejor me lo cambio-, subió a su habitación más rápido que Flash.

Cambió (de nuevo) su ropa por un suéter manga larga color otoñal hasta medio muslo, un short de mezclilla y calcetas hasta poco menos de la rodilla.

-Oye, quizás salga un rato, con Scar y Twi- dijo Say bajando las escaleras

- ¿Así?, Pero ellas no saben que tu estas bien y aquí- le respondió señalándola con el dedo y luego el suelo de la cabaña.

- Hey, no creas que no tengo más ropa que un vestido y un conjunto eh, pero tienes razón lo mejor será mantenerme escondida un tiempo- suspiró- No sé cuánto pueda estar sin salir a ningún lado a causar destrozos-

- Jaja, tendrás que resistir sin hacerlo por un tiempo- dijo acercándose a ella un par de pasos

- Ashhh, no quero- se quejó infantilmente también acercándose un par de pasos.

- Vamos, no seas infantil- dio un par de pasos más

- Esa soy yo, muy infantil y traviesa- dijo acercándose a tal punto que las puntas de sus narices casi se tocaban, pero cuando estaban por besarse, Dark dio un fuerte rugido (solo dios sabe cuándo habrá llegado) haciendo que ambos se separaran rápidamente muy sonrojados por lo que casi hacían.

- ¡Dark! ¿q-que haces aquí?- ella dio un par de rugidos y apuntó con su cola a un lugar del bosque.

- ¿Quieres que valla contigo?- la dragona asintió

- ¿Pero para q… ¡Wow!- no terminó y Dark la tomó por su suéter, la subió a su lomo y voló hacia el bosque- ¡DARK, PARA! Me gusta la velocidad pero exageras, ¡DARK!- exclamó cuando Dark se dirigió hacia un montón de arboles, ella cerró sus alas mientras los esquivaba zigzagueando a gran, enserio, gran velocidad

SAILOR'S POV

Creo que debo enseñarle a Dark a volar más despacio, me sorprendí por la velocidad vertiginosa a la que iba, no creo que algo sea tan importante como para ir tan rápido, pero cambié de opinión al ver eso.

Un pueblo, mi pueblo, destruido, las casas eran cenizas, los cadáveres de las personas estaban destrozados, con charcos de sangre a su alrededor, regados por el piso, incendios por doquier, pero lo que más me lastimó, fueron los niños, algunos muertos y tirados en descampados y otros abrazados y amontonados en los rincones oscuros, tenían miedo, lo presentía.

Tomé mi planeador y volé hacia ellos.

- Niños, ¿Qué sucedió aquí?-

- No lo sé- respondió una pequeña niña- Lo único que recordamos es que alguien atacó el pueblo, destruyó todo a su paso, asesinó a casi todos los adultos y pocos niños quedaron, era como una sombra-

- No se preocupen pequeños, llegaré al fondo de esto cueste lo que cueste, lo prometo-

Ella recorrió con su planeador y con Dark todo el poblado, pero no encontró absolutamente nada.

- Es mejor volver a la cabaña y descansar, luego seguiremos con la búsqueda Dark-

FIN POV

- ¿Qué sucedió Say?-

- Atacaron mi poblado, nada quedó es pie-

- Lo siento mucho-

- No importa, pero te aseguro que voy a averiguar que pasó y quien lo hizo-.

_**Cerca de la cabaña del Himalaya:**_

Diana, Scarlett y los demás seguían buscando desesperados a Sailor.

- ¡Ash!, esto es imposible, Say desapareció hace 2 días, y ni ella ni Jack han vuelto-

- No nos rindamos Scar, vamos a encontrarla.

_**Con Sailor: **_

- ¡devuélveme mi planeador! ¡Oye! Jaja- le decía Say a Jack mientras reía y saltaba tratando de quitarle su planeador y él le hacía morisquetas.

- Si lo quieres ven y búscalo-

- ¡Eso intento!- hasta que él tropezó y cayó de espaldas, como consecuencia que Sailor callera encima suyo, ambos rompieron en risas, mientras ella se levantaba y le daba la mano a Jack también.

- Hay que hacer eso más seguido- dijo Say- ¡Es muy divertido!, pero dame mi planeador- exclamó arrebatándoselo de las manos-

- ¡Hey!-respondió quitándoselo a ella.

- ¡Oye!, es mío-

- ¡No lo es!-

_**3 meses después:**_

Las cosas seguían su curso, nada más que Sailor no había vuelto, ninguno la había visto ni oído hablar de ella, por su lado, ella se había mudado permanentemente a la cabaña, con algo de agua, la cual podía manejar a la perfección hizo crecer unas lindas enredaderas por los muros de la casa, ocultándola casi por completo de la vista humana e inmortal, solo ella y Jack sabían dónde se encontraba.

La pasaban bien juntos.

Se divertían, se jugaban bromas mutuamente, se podría decir que no necesitaban nada más que el uno al otro.

Sailor seguía investigando sobre el ataque al pueblo, la mayoría de las veces ayudada por Jack o por Dark, o por ambos.

- Diana, será mejor que nos rindamos, esta vez, es en serio, pasó demasiado tiempo ya, probablemente Mark se la haya llevado a otro lugar- Respondió Scarlett, quien ahora usaba ropa un poco más grande y ancha para ocultar lo mejor que podía su embarazo.

- Recuerda Scar, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

- ¡FROST!, ¡VEN AQUÍ Y PAGA POR LO QUE HAS HECHO! ¡SI TE PONGO UN DEDO ENSIMA TE JURO QUE TE VOY A VOLVER A MATAR!- gritaba una Sailor llena de chocolate líquido mientras perseguía a Jack por el gran patio de la casa, más que un patio parecía un parque, aunque técnicamente eso era.

Sailor halló agua en el camino e hizo algo de hielo justo debajo de los pies de Jack, haciendo que este resbalara accidentalmente.

Él se levantó mirándola con enojo - Whoops- dijo ella mirándolo con ojitos de cachorro y sus labios torcidos en una ladina sonrisa, cual niña regañada por su madre, y, aunque le costara trabajo admitirlo, se veía simplemente adorable.

En ese momento algo hizo "click" en su cabeza, recordó lo que la niña le había dicho "_era como una sombra"._

- Eris- susurró

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Jack ya de pie mirándola fijamente.

- Creo que ya se quien atacó en poblado, ¡vámonos!- exclamó apuntando con su dedo el cielo y tomando fugazmente su planeador.

- Sailor, ¿No se te olvida algo?-

- ¿Qué seria?, tengo mi planeador, a Dark…-

- El chocolate Sailor-

- Oh, cierto, ya vengo- entró volando a la casa, literalmente, en dos minutos salió y estaba limpia- listo, ahora sí, ¡Vámonos!- dijo nuevamente mientras tomaba su planeador y se iba volando seguida de Dark, Jack la quedó viendo mientras reía y negaba con la cabeza, luego remontó vuelo y la siguió de cerca.

**Holiwisss lectoras/es, en el primer capítulo se me olvidó poner el nombre completo de Sailor, se me cortaron algunas palabras no sé por qué, pero se los digo ahora que lo releí y me doy cuenta, Sailor Cristal María Julieta Elizabeth Ashley Moon Still, hay veces (No sé si lo voy a poner en la historia, pero se los cuento igual) en que sus hermanos la llaman Say, otras Cris, otras Mari (se pronuncia Merry), otras Julie o Juli, otras Eli u otras Ash. **

**Otra cosa, Sailor es como una especie de Avatar, pero a la vez no, en realidad, es una híbrida sirena, ninfa, hada, lobo, humana e inmortal, para resumir, un popurrí de especies, por eso controla los elementos y tiene magia, también es un ángel de la guarda y guardiana de las almas, se los explicaré mejor luego, es un pequeño adelanto de lo que viene en el próximo cap.**

**Estoy trabajando también en otra historia de Bajoterra, la voy a subir en un tiempo, si les interesa se llama Una babosa, un misterio y sorpresas.**

***: Significa otoño en inglés, porque Toni es el espíritu del otoño**

**Bueno esperen las actualizaciones de los próximos capítulos**

**Bye.**

**Besos**

**Sailor.**

**¿Reviews? **


End file.
